


Happy Merry Something

by Missy



Category: The Muppet Show, The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Secrets, Yuletide Madness 2015, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5527595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gonzo's been working very hard on a secret project and debuts it just in time for Christmas - much to Kermit's concern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Merry Something

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



“Gonzo,” Kermit said, rounding the corner of the Muppet Theatre with a full mug of coffee in his froggy grip, “why do you need twelve dancing geese?”

“Shh!” Gonzo whispered, earning him a frown from Kermit. “It’s a secret!”

“But they’re on the cast list!” Kermit said. “How can I keep it a secret if everyone knows we hired them?”

“You’ll just have to wing it, boss! Gotta go,” Gonzo said, rushing off to work on his act.

Kermit stared at the space Gonzo had vacated. His friend had been acting weirder than usual, and it was starting to worry him. Weird for Gonzo involved asking Kermit if he could borrow some pretty odd things –like chalk and a chunk of chewing gum from under one of the seats. He’d disappear for hours just to reappear with wild new ideas; ideas that were odd even for Gonzo. Vowing to ask Scooter if it was just him or if something was really going on with their friend, Kermit then tried to decipher his friend’s big secret from that list of requests.

It probably wasn’t a stunt; Gonzo’s needs were too specific to possibly be related to work. No, he was likely to be working on something private. Maybe he was getting ready to propose to Camilla? Kermit always hoped he’d make an honest chicken of her.

His thought process was interrupted by Piggy’s sudden, dramatic entrance. “Kermie!”

“Gah, Piggy!”

“Moi must talk to you about bumping Raquel Welch down a peg on tonight’s billing…”

“Oh geesh!”

“I was hoping to debut my dramatic reading of William Shakespork’s Hamlet at this week’s show and if you give her top billing she’ll make herself the center of attention! Moi needs the rub.”

“Heh, pork rub,” Kermit muttered under his breath, only to notice that Piggy wasn’t pleased with his pun. “I’ll talk to her,” he said. “Go ahead and get ready for rehearsals, I’ll be right here working until you need me.”

“Working’s all you’ve been doing lately.” She glided over to him and started to rub his tense shoulders. “What about US, Kermie? I know somebody who owns a delicious little island in the Florida Keys and they’d be glad to get lost while we use their penthouse.”

“Gee, that’s nice of you to offer and…wait, I had to pay for lunch the last three times we went out!”

“Oh silly,” she smiled. “There’s a difference between knowing a thousandaire and BEING a thousandaire! After all, Christmas is coming!” She pecked the top of his head. “Kissy kissy!” she added, before retreating.

%%%

Kermit kept a close eye on Gonzo during rehearsal, but for once nothing seemed too out of the ordinary. Well, outside of the fact that he was juggling six chainsaws while balancing a beach ball on his nose. Somehow he managed to keep eating his egg salad sandwich without falling over, too. That actually impressed Kermit a lot.

After watching Piggy’s recital, several music numbers and listened to Fozzy pitch a series of jokes to him about hibernation, he helped Scooter put up lights for the holidays. Funny that he’d completely forgotten that Christmas was coming until Piggy had not-so-gently reminded him today. He’d have to go shopping tomorrow just to be sure everyone had a little gift under the tree they were going to put up in the lobby. 

He and Scooter were in the middle of heave-hoing a box of ornaments up onto the balcony to decorate its exterior when Gonzo rushed up.

“Kermit!”

“GAH!” he barely caught a bulb with the tip of his flipper before it hit the floor and shattered. “Gonzo!? What’s going on?”

“Oops, are you in the middle of something?”

“No, I’m just hanging around,” Kermit sighed, indicating the ladder rung under his flippers. “What do you need?”

“I was wondering – how many rockets do you think I could set off in the theater before the smoke alarm went off?”

“None. THE ANSWER IS NO ROCKETS. What is going on with you, Gonzo?”

“It’s a secret!” he chirped. 

“Why are you keeping secrets?!”

“If I told you that, it wouldn’t be a secret!” Gonzo said. 

Kermit watched Gonzo leave, his features squishing into a frown of confusion. “If I live to be an old bullfrog I’m never going to understand him,” Kermit grumbled.

“Uh boss? I think I’m getting a cramp!”

Kermit placed the bulbs gently on the floor before reaching over his head to let Scooter bend back over the rim of the balcony. “So that’s how he’s being weird?” Scooter asked.

“Yep,” Kermit said. “I don’t know what he’s up to, but whatever it is I’m worried about it...”

%%%

The show that night went pretty well, in spite of Kermit’s concerns. There was even a sweet moment where Rolf led everyone in a sing of Carol of the Bells.

Once that was over, though, he heard Gonzo’s voice. “Hey, guys! Come on outside! I’ve got a big surprise for you!”

“I was afraid of this,” Kermit muttered, but headed outside, where Gonzo sat astride his motorcycle. He revved his engine and took off down the street, down a clear chalk-lined path; jumping a crate and sticking the front wheel of his bike on a wad of chewing gum.

Kermit gasped as Gonzo flew through the air. He heard him strike a match two seconds before he lit a hoop. The hoop ignited a line of well-greased letters set up at the end of the road – all of which came together to spell out ‘Merry Christmas.”

Then he rolled to a stop and landed with a “Wahoo” in a pile of pillows recycled from the green room.

“Well that explains…something.” Piggy said from beside Kermit, staring at the glittering word.

“Jeesh, it does. AND IT WAS AMAZING. GO GONZO YAY!”

And under the flaming words as the rest of the gang applauded, twelve geese danced and quacked to the tune of “The Twelve Days of Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Muppets always bring out my silly, fluffy side - I really hope you liked this.


End file.
